I Don't Hate You (Not Really)
by Kakeru-san
Summary: (Hetalia and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi) UkUs- Arthur's sick during a conference, Alfred goes to check on him...but why is Francis there? Drama unfolds.


Alfred looked down, getting provoked and outraged at Francis, "Th-Then…Why don't you date him again?" _Huh?_ "That would actually help me out…" _What? _Alfred kept going on and on, "That's right! This whole thing's been a pain in my ass! I just want to focus on work!" _What!? What am I saying? _"I'm sick of him hitting on me!" _What should I do? This isn't what I mean at all! _ "Love him? You've GOT to be joking!" _No. No! What am I saying? _"If anything, I'd say I HATE Arthur!"

At that moment, Arthur's apartment door opened and there Arthur stood.

Alfred blinked, shocked by the fact that Arthur must have heard him, "Um…"  
Arthur glared at Francis, "Just what the hell are you two arguing about out here? Both of you…Go home."

Francis frowned, "And leave you while you're sick like this?"

"I'm not a kid," Arthur responded stubbornly. "I'll be fine when I get some rest. Anyways…you need to go back to your room so you can sleep too."

"But…" Francis started to protest.

"Francis…" Arthur snapped in an angry tone.

Francis flinched, having been yelled at, "Fine…"

Arthur turned to look at Alfred, who was staring at the ground, having a sad, yet disgusted look on his face.

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, "Alfred, are you okay?"

Alfred shoved the shopping bag at Arthur, "Sorry for the disturbance!" He said, almost too loudly. "Umm…I bought a bunch of random stuff. Please use it if you can." The bag had vitamin C things inside. He turned to leave, "EXCUSE ME!" He then ran down the hall to his room, and shut the door.

Arthur held the bag and looked after him as he left, "HEY! Alfred!" But he was already gone.

Arthur looked at Francis again, "What did you say to Alfred just now?"

Francis crossed his arms, "Nothing, really…"

"Don't lie," Arthur glared at him. "I know you've said something to him…What did you do?"

"I didn't DO anything," Francis insisted, "Just told him that I'm looking after you, so he doesn't have to worry."

Arthur's hands squeezed the bag that Alfred had given him. He was getting angry, "You know…" He started, "I've had this feeling for years, but…Is the reason for your attitude with Alfred possibly because of how you feel about me?"

"Huh?" Francis turned away for a bit, "Why the hell…?" He said half-jokingly.

"Francis," Arthur used in a threatening tone, "I know we've slept together in the past, but I clearly told you that that sort of relationship between us was over. You said you understood," He scowled, "that's why I've been able to treat you as a friend."

Francis turned to look at Arthur again as he listened.

"Is it different for you?" Arthur asked. But before Francis could answer, he started again, "I'm in love with Alfred. That's why…if you do anything more to him, our friendship is through!"

Francis sighed, "You know…Arthur…You've got to open your eyes. You can tell just by how he acts. All I see is someone just stringing you along for the hell of it. Have you forgotten that it was HIS fault you lost it back then?"

Arthur blinked, having that time period being brought up again.

"He's just going to hurt you all over again," Francis finished.

"That's not true!" Arthur madly protested. "Alfred was only one of the reasons for my breakdown…" He took a deep breath and looked away sadly as he remembered, "There were problems with the others…and with my family…and everything was so crazy that it got like…like THAT." Arthur looked into Francis' eyes again, "You're the best friend I could have asked for…However, my romantic relationships are NONE of your business!"

Francis looked down, his brows furrowing. He'd just been rejected. He let out a soft angry growl from being hurt by him like this. "Even though I've got a horrible disposition…I was the one who kept by your side as your friend when you fell apart that time…and even more times after that! But I was also the only one who was able to get you back on your feet, wasn't I? When you said we'd just be friends, I figured it just wasn't the time. If I could stay by your side, then I thought you'd come around eventually!" Francis tried his hardest not to get too upset. "Isn't it normal to keep at least a faint hope!? So…WHY!? Why, of all people, does it have to be Alfred!? He's the one who hurt you in the first place!"

Arthur stared at him with wide eyes, but all he saw was the person he knew when they were in the war years…He was certain then, that he couldn't love him.

Francis started to breath heavily after saying his huge confession. It started to get to him and he covered his mouth as if he knew what Arthur will say next.

"Even so…I still love him," Arthur confirmed Francis' fear. "It really did throw me for a loop when we met again, and I realized what kind of person he'd become. I never thought I'd fall for him again, but…Working alongside him, I realized: the past or the present…it doesn't matter." Despite how upset Francis was, Arthur smiled at the memory. "He's definitely the one I love."

Francis removed his hand from his mouth and it was shaking as he did so. _I knew it_, he thought. _This is the end_. "I guess…" He started slowly, "The only thing for me to do now, is to give up?" Francis leaned on the wall, trying to get his composure back. He let out a final sigh, "I won't let this affect how things are in the public eye or in our work as allies. And…I still want to stay friends with you…but…give me some time."

"Francis," Arthur said, watching him. He almost felt bad about it, but this was his decision. "I'm sorry."

Francis gave him a smile, "Don't apologize…idiot," He joked to lighten the mood. Francis got away from the wall and walked down the hall to his room.

Alfred was in his room, sitting on his bed, trying not to cry. _I ended up running away…I really should explain to him what happened…but I don't think I can do it right… _

Alfred got up and walked out of his room again. The coast was clear. He made his way down to the lobby where he could be alone and think. _I guess this is the sort of thing where putting it off will just make things worse in the end. _

When Alfred looked around the lobby, he was more than surprised to see Arthur there.

"H-How did you…" Alfred began.

"I knew you'd be down here…" Arthur said. He was sitting on the couch by the fire.

_Why of all places…!?_ Alfred sighed and sat next to him, though not wanting to get any closer.

"Umm…" Alfred said awkwardly. He wiped his eyes, hoping they weren't red or puffy because he had held back a lot of tears a couple of minutes ago. "Why are you even here?"

"I came here to think…"

Alfred looked at him but looked away again. _Shit…we were thinking the same thing…This is the worst. _

"Also…I kind of wanted to talk to you about what just happened."

Alfred jumped at hearing those words. _Shit…I knew it. I just fucking knew it…This can't be any worse. _

_What do I do? I'm not ready…! _Alfred looked down into his lap, trying to distract himself as if Arthur will forget what he had just said…It sounded like a stupid plan, but Alfred was desperate to escape.

Arthur sneezed and broke Alfred's train of thought.

"Umm…you're not well enough to be out of bed…You still have your cold, right?" Alfred said, again trying to break the awkwardness.

"Shut it," Arthur said, "This is nothing."

"You left the meeting early because you were sick!" Alfred protested, trying to sound normal. "I-If you're not feeling well, just say so."

"You know…" Arthur started the conversation this time, but he sounded serious. "I set Francis straight just now…"

Alfred looked up at him again and left his gaze on him this time. "Eh?"

"Told him that I can't date him because I'm in love with you," Arthur clarified.

Alfred's blue eyes widened at the mention of it.

"He blamed you for my breakdown all those hundreds of years ago…and also recently…" Arthur continued. "Basically…a bunch of shit was being dumped on me all at once. Looking back on it now, it kind of feels like it was so bad, that I had to snap like that."

Alfred hung his mouth open as he sat there, listening to all of Arthur's confessions and memories. It felt awkward.

He jerked his head away as it seemed he was done talking for a moment. _He just…easily told me everything like this…_

Alfred was wrong. Arthur started up again, "Also… been thinking about some things."

Alfred forced himself to look at him again to not be rude.

"Like…how you said I laughed when you asked if I'll always be there to take care of you back then. I was just thinking that: Isn't it obvious? I loved you then and even more so now."

Alfred began to blush. _Crap…what the hell is he going on about?_

"Um…" Alfred said, "Wh-When I said I hated you earlier…Th-That was just in the heat of the moment. I don't really feel that way…"

Arthur looked at him, but now Alfred wasn't looking at him again.

"Then if you don't hate me, what is it?" Arthur asked, looking at him with eyes that desired a lot of things, but most importantly, he wanted his true love confession.

Alfred blushed even more, "N-No…I mean…that's…U-Umm…Y-You see…" Alfred struggled with his words.

Arthur sighed. _He really can't do it, can he? And here I am, saying my feelings so openly. _Arthur looked up at the ceiling, "Oh right…There's one more important thing I forgot to mention."

Alfred raised his head to look at him again. _Why can't I just keep looking at him? Don't look away this time!_

"I told this to Francis too…" Arthur looked at him again too, and this time they locked eyes. "I'm not messing around with you because I'm trying to make you forgive me for before the revolution…The past is the past, and I'm fine with that."

Alfred looked serious now. _Where could he be going with this?_

"The person I love right now…it's the PRESENT you," Arthur finished.

Alfred once again blushed, his mouth hung open and his eyes widening again. He hung his head, "I…I…I…Arthur, I really do lo…"

Before Alfred could finish his confession, Kiku Honda walked into the room and startled him.

Kiku gasped, "Ah! I'm so very sorry for intruding! Please forgive me! I'll just go somewhere else!" He scurried away out of the room.

As soon as Kiku left, Arthur groaned madly, "HUH!?" He said to Alfred, looking extremely evil and irritated, "What was it!? I didn't get to hear you! What did you just say!? Say it!"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Alfred said frantically, shaking his head rapidly in extreme protest.

Arthur let out an agonizing sigh, "Feels like I missed an opportunity to hear something really huge just now."

Alfred turned his whole body away from Arthur and sulked, hanging his head in despair. _I can't believe I didn't get to finish! I can't believe he couldn't hear me! Why is it always when it matters the most!? But maybe…This is for the best? Is it? No, it isn't! _ He shook his head slightly as he argued with himself. He turned around to take a short glance at Arthur. The British man was looking to the side.

Arthur reached over with his hand to grab Alfred's hand.

The gesture made Alfred's heart beat very loud_. Should I say something? I don't know what to say though…All I can hear is the night crickets outside…and a raising heartbeat. _

Arthur held onto his hand a little more firmly, "That's one loud heartbeat there…" He noted aloud.

Alfred jumped, "It's not mine!"

"Yeah…it's mine," Arthur smiled. Arthur looked over at Alfred, who was still looking down.

Alfred turned and faced front again, "Um…"

"Alfred…" Arthur said in a gentle way.

Alfred once again looked at him. Arthur leaned forward and put a hand to his cheek. As soon as he realized it, Alfred was being kissed by Arthur.

They went back to Arthur's room. As soon as they walked through the door, Arthur kissed him again. "A-Arthur!" Alfred said as he was pushed down onto the bed. Arthur climbed on top of him and forcefully pressed his lips to his.

"Wa-Wait!" Alfred tried again, but there was no waiting for Arthur. To stop him from talking, Arthur kept kissing him.

Arthur pulled away only to take off his own clothes, but Alfred tried again, "The bed! It's not made for two people! Plus, it's going to get messy!"

Arthur took off his shirt, "Stop worrying."

"I should worry!" Alfred protested nervously, "We could at least take off the blankets and sheets and put them nicely to the side or something!" He started blushing again, looking at Arthur's body, "What if I catch your cold!?"

"Geez…" Arthur said irritably. He went down on top of him again, "What are you going on about in a time like this?" He smirked, "Dummy…" He said playfully.

Arthur put a hand to Alfred's cheek, "Alfred…" He said more seriously again. "I love you."

Alfred looked away, having a false irritated look on his face, "Y-You never give up, do you?"

"Nope," Arthur confirmed, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Catching him off guard again, Arthur kissed Alfred on the lips. This time, Alfred found himself kissing back. Alfred wrapped his shaky arms around Arthur.

Arthur didn't expect him to hold him this time. His eyes widened and he pulled away, looking down at Alfred to see his embarrassing face.

Alfred had shut his eyes, still holding onto Arthur as Arthur did the same. _Why do his kisses feel this good?_

Arthur smiled happily as Alfred opened his eyes from the kiss. Arthur further pulled Alfred into an embrace.

_Arthur's arms …Why do they hold me this gently? _

Arthur whispered into his ear, "I love you."

And that night, they made love.

The next day, Alfred was waiting for the elevator to the meeting room when he sneezed.

_A cold? From being with Arthur last night? _Alfred got into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor and the doors started to slowly close.

"Wait!" A hand stopped the door from closing, "I'm getting on!" Francis got inside the elevator.

Surprised and embarrassed, Alfred decided to not be rude to him, "G-Good morning…"

Francis looked at Alfred and gave him an annoyed look, "Oh…it's you." He sighed, "The person I don't wanna see early in the morning."

"I'm sorry…" Alfred said softly.

"You're awfully early…" Francis noted. "Are you just that slow at work?"

Alfred looked at him properly, working on eye contact, "That's not it. I just have to turn in a few things to the bosses. I figured sooner was better."

"I don't know if you actually have it in you, but I'll support you," Francis nodded in agreement to himself.

Alfred widened his eyes. Huh?

"Since it's work…" Francis finished.

_Is he…praising me…? _Alfred nodded, "R-Right! I look forward to working together!"

"And one more thing!" Francis said. The elevator doors opened and the two got off.

Francis turned to face him, "Are you in love with Arty?"

Alfred blushed and looked down at the floor, "Yes…"

Francis turned around again, "However you feel…if you ever hurt Arty, I won't hesitate to take him back. Keep that in mind." He started walking down the hall to his own office.

Alfred stared after him. _Does that mean he's accepted me? Who'd ever think he'd say something like that… _

Alfred turned in the other direction and walked down the other hallway.

Alfred yawned and closed his eyes for a mere second, but when he opened them again, he saw Arthur in front of him. He jumped.

"Huh?" Arthur said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came here to do extra work!" Alfred said quickly and then laughed.

"Dummy…" Arthur smirked, just like he had the other night.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm a dummy!" Alfred blurted out nervously.

They walked down the hall together to the big office/meeting room.

"What are YOU doing here this early?" Alfred asked.

"Got a mountain of work piling up from being sick," Arthur replied.

When they got to the room, Alfred went and found his boss. He gave him the paper work and then returned to his desk. Arthur was sitting at his desk, diving into his work.

Alfred opened his Apple laptop and began typing. _This is awkward…Arthur and I are the only ones in the room! The bosses are in a different part of the office, sure…but still…Everyone else! Hurry and come to work! _

All of a sudden, Arthur was standing behind him, "So…" He said, leaning in close over his shoulder.

Alfred jumped and looked at him, "Wh-What is it?"

Arthur whispered into his ear, "How's your body?"

Alfred blushed really badly from the memory of making love last night. _Now that he mentions it…_ "I-I'm fine!" He blurted out. _That was a huge lie…I have hickeys all over and my back and bum hurt!_ "Um…can you please get back?"

Arthur put his hand on top of Alfred's, "I forgot to tell you one last important thing…"

"What?"

"About the papers you turned in before I got sick…"

"Yeah?" Alfred blinked, not sure where he was going with this.

"My boss hated them," He pulled away and grinned, crossing his arms.

"What!? What did you say!?" Alfred jumped up from his chair.

"Sorry…He said the whole thing was stupid," Arthur laughed. "Have you and your boss redo it!"

"But…the deadline for my place is next week!" Alfred whined. "And you want me to redo it!?"

"Yup!" Arthur laughed even more. "That's your job."

Alfred sat back down and was practically seething. Arthur walked back to his desk, cracking up.

"Why you!" Alfred yelled. _YOU'RE A MONSTER! What do I do!?There's no way that I love him!_

-The End-


End file.
